Gracie
by Godless Girl
Summary: Adam gets pushed aside by Gracie to fulfill her desires towards a certain dark-haired guy - but, will it go too far? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

They knew it was wrong. Deep down – they knew it. It was against everything he was trying to prove. But _she _couldn't get past his looks; _she_ couldn't help but notice his striking features and bad boy vibe. _She _caused _him_ to give in – if only for a few stolen moments.

So, _she_ forced him to stay behind in the bathroom, knowing _her_ crush would be there. Gracie used his weakness against him, taking over and forcing him to unclothe for the showers.

They sauntered into the shower, in their nude glory and turned on the shower to a stifling hot temperature. Gracie knew Fitz's routine; she knew he always stayed later to shower after fight club. So, she made sure to slick back their hair and make them in a tantalizing position.

There was a sharp gasp, coming from the opening to the showers. They turned their head slightly and looked through long wet lashes at their crush. They smirked, raising their chin defiantly.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked, eyes darkening and cheeks blushing.

"I'm a guy. I have every right to be in here." Adam stated – pushing Gracie aside.

"You are not a guy." Fitz replied breathlessly. He shifted uncomfortably, wearing only a towel around his narrow waist.

"Physically, no I'm not. Mentally, I am." Gracie purred sliding a hand down their damp shoulder.

"I'll say." He growled, eyes traveling down their body. Adam had the urge to shiver, as did Gracie – for different reasons.

"Don't let me bug you. I'm almost finished." She said, resisting the urge to lick their lips.

She forced their body to turn, facing the scalding water head-on and let an exasperating moan leave their lips. Fitz padded his way over to their stall, towel dropping, and then grabbed their shoulders. His rough hands slid down their shoulders to their upper arms, slipping to her front and pressed their body flush against his.

"_You did this on purpose._" He whispered in their ear, a shiver sliding down their body.

"Did what?" Gracie asked innocently, grinding their bottom against his front.

He groaned, responding with his own thrust. Gracie let out a moan, sliding their hands – now hers as Adam shrunk in some far away corner in their mind – to Fitz's neck. She gasped as his hand cupped her breasts – teasing her nipples.

He spun Gracie around, arms wrapping around her waist and making her back up to the ledge that separated the stalls. His hands grabbed her ass, lifting her and setting her on the ledge. Fitz looked down at her, his dark eyes piercing.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, eyes studying her.

"Because," she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I like you. Adam is far away right now, and Gracie is all too willing to give herself to you."

While she spoke, her mouth went to his ear, trailing to his neck and leaving a path of nips and kisses to his pulse. Each one caused a small shudder to Fitz, skin tingling from contact.

She pulled her lips away and looked up at Fitz, biting her lip teasingly while gazing at him through her lashes. This seemed to push Fitz to the edge. His lips collided with hers, already sucking on her lower lip.

She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her wet chest against his. He growled, pushing his tongue into her mouth. They battled, tongues fighting until she caved and allowed him to trace her mouth.

For some reason, Fitz felt such a strong attraction to Adam – or Gracie – before he knew the secret. It was affection; he wanted to kiss him/her at first sight. This worried him – he didn't want to be gay – but the discovery made him hopeful.

The affection grew as Adam continued to fight him, seeing such determination in something so small and almost fragile looking. He admired his long, exposed neck, wanting to kiss it and nibble on the skin. Or the barely hidden chest he was now rubbing against.

A godsend had happened, when Adam seemed to want to sit with him – putting the truce behind him. Fitz saw past the clothes, and façade, seeing a contained beauty. He admired it, cherished when Adam would have a girly moment.

He, being the fuck-up he was, ruined any trust when he brought Bianca to fight Adam. And the fight between them, being kicked in the nards, made him furious and proud.

Thankfully, Gracie escaped, and allowed Fitz to indulge her beauty. He left her lips to go for her neck, but she stopped him.

"No marks. People will get suspicious and I can't hide them. I agreed with Adam that if he let me loose, let me be with you, but I can't let anyone know." She said, looking him in the eyes.

She had a dual personality, suppressed by the more masculine one. She had her chance, and being Adam made both of them happy. It made Gracie complete, but there were moments when she'd slip out – the girly moments. But, it couldn't be helped. She was let loose for sanity reasons, Fitz brought out this obsessive side to both of them.

"I understand," he stated.

She smiled, he was so amazing. Granted he was a thug and had abused Adam, but she found that all the more arousing. She kissed him roughly, grinding herself against him in the process. His lips parted in a gasp, and Gracie took the opportunity to slide her tongue in.

Their tongues wrestled, hers winning. His mind seemed elsewhere, probably in his nether regions that now poked her entrance. Thankfully, after her mother realized that Gracie was gone, she had gotten a surgery that tied her tubes – no more periods.

So, she urged herself down. Fitz groaned, pushing himself further, causing Gracie to wince. Realization struck him; this must be her first time.

"I'm a virgin. Take it slow, please." She pleaded, clutching him.

He grunted in response. She was opening up to him, to _him_. The guy all girls avoided, and Gracie was giving herself to his mercy. He slid in slower, until the tip of him brushed her hymen. With restraint, he broke her in one thrust.

"Uhh!" She whimpered, biting her lip.

"Sorry." He muttered sadly, kissing her neck to try and stop the pain.

It took everything he had to not just go all out on her tight body. But, the affection he had towards her made it seem that no matter how much pain _he_ had wouldn't amount to how much it'd hurt him if she was injured due to him.

So, he waited until she loosened around him and gave a small nod. His hands stayed on her bottom, giving her support as he thrusted into her. He pulled out, then back in with a sigh. She was so _tight_. It seemed like nothing had intruded her down there.

He picked up a pace, slow and steady until Gracie let out a strangled moan. This caused his next thrust to be violently hard – making her shudder in his arms and moan his name. This pleased him, making him do it again in the same spot.

"Oh god, Fitz!" She moaned, nails digging into his neck.

"Adam…" He moaned back.

Gracie felt herself internally cry, realizing he wasn't thinking of her as he thrust into her. Maybe he didn't know her name – or that it was Adam who he really liked.

He kissed her, getting a hesitant response before Gracie really got into it. Her anger surged into her actions, her lips violently nipping his and nails pulling his hair back. Though, he seemed to like the rough treatment because his thrusts became more rapid.

Her inner thighs quivered as her climax neared; his mouth bent down to her breasts and took a taunt nipple in his mouth. She gave a yelp as her first orgasm rippled from a tightly bound coil exploded in her abdomen.

But, Fitz wasn't satisfied. Her legs dropped from him and he flipped her over so her breasts were pressed on the ledge and her hands clutched the edged. He slid into her from behind, moaning Adam's name once again.

Each thrust caused her body to be pushed against the divider, gasping as another orgasm came on its way. Fitz's hands grabbed her hips and pulled her away as he did – then back as he returned.

Her small whimpers and his grunts were the only noise in the shower. Echoing through the confined space. He bent forward, mouth kissing and nibbling down the line of her spine.

She moaned his name and felt her second release come as did his. He dug his hips into her rear as he came violently; she felt his hot cum shoot into her. They remained still, each waiting for the numb feeling in their bodies to calm.

"Dammit. I didn't wear a fucking condom." Fitz swore, pulling out of Gracie.

"It's okay. I got my tubes tied. No babies for me." She said, pushing herself upright.

"Oh." He said, was that disappointment in his voice?

"Um, yeah. I better get going." She announced, turning away.

He grabbed her arm, whirling her around to face him. His lips grazed hers, a tender after-thought kiss. It caused shivers to run down her spine.

"Text me?" He asked, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Yes." She said before walking off, grabbing Fitz's towel in the process.


	2. AN: I'm really, really, sorry :

_So, I got a review on the story 'Gracie' I had written way back when._

_And I'm really, absolutely sorry that I offended the person who read it. Or anyone else who is offended by it._

_I don't know if you're even reading this but the last thing I wanted to do was offend you._

_I would've have messaged you if it were possible, but it was anonymous._

_I want to explain the story;_

_First, it's fanfiction - therefore, it is fiction. I meant that Adam actually had a duel personality, rather than just being transgender_

_if that makes any sense. So I wasn't trying to offend, I really wasn't._

_So, again, I am really super duper sorry that I offended you._

_And I am very non-judgmental person, I have no issues with transgender, gay, lesbian or bisexual people - I'm actually_

_a bisexual person and I'm damn proud of it. I really am sorry, and I hope you won't be as offended. :|_


End file.
